


das erste

by stohnen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stohnen/pseuds/stohnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	das erste

He wakes up confused, just for a second; normally these winter mornings are cold, but he's warm, and the cracks in the wall in front of his blurry eyes are not the ones he's used to seeing.

He blinks and feels breath on his cheek and he closes his eyes again.  He remembers.

He remembers crossing the room in three huge strides, his heart thumping in his chest, the chilly air making goosebumps form on his naked skin.  He remembers kicking off his pajamas under his own covers, diving under his brother's blanket like it's the safest place in the world for him.  (And on this morning, this calm morning full of nothing but the pink rays of sunrise and his brother's breathing, that's exactly how the soft blue blanket feels.)

He remembers, he remembers, he'll never forget his brother's lips eagerly meeting his, like he was waiting.  (Of course he was.)  He remembers his brother's hand curling at the nape of his neck, pulling his mouth closer.  He remembers his brother's tongue and his brother's surprisingly-needy moans.  There was no time for his hands to explore the hair his brother was growing long, or the flatness of his chest, or the nipples whose perfect pink color he honestly _envied._ His brother slept naked, tonight, he was waiting, he was ready.  

And he remembers reaching out and grabbing his brother's hard cock, taking it in hand with his own, and as soon as their cocks touched there, clenched in his fist, his older brother came.  So loud, so passionate.  Maybe they'd been heard.

But they hadn't been, and his brother reached down and closed his fist around his own.  It did not take long.

He blinks and stretches, though he doesn't want to move.  His brother sleeps protectively, an arm slung over him.  He feels stickiness on his stomach and on his hand.  He carefully pulls the blanket back and touches his brother's stomach.  It's warm, and there's a faint stickiness under his thumb.  He smiles.

He's lucky his brother is the good sleeper that he is.  He doesn't wake his brother as he slides out from under the covers and dresses quickly.  He wants to get outside, to get fresh air, to see exactly what this morning looks like so he can keep it in his memory forever.

The quiet house looks the same, though it shouldn't, and the garden looks the same. The pink sunrise is faint, the snow not disturbed by any footprints.  It must have snowed overnight.

He sits down on the garden steps and thinks about his brother, how they always got dressed and undressed so casually until one day, one day, it started happening in silence.  Their stares got more pointed, more obvious.  Sometimes at night he heard his brother's covers rustling, heard his brother whisper his name.  He started doing the same.

The door slams, and he jumps, but it's just his brother, looking half-asleep.  He sits down on the garden steps.  There's hardly room for two, but it's all right.

"You're awake?" is all he can think of to say.

"The bed got cold."  His brother's cheeks are turning red.

"But it's cold out here, too."

"So maybe I just missed my little brother."

And then his brother's hands are tipping his chin up.  They're kissing again, and again and again and he feels his legs spreading open, wanting.

"I'm sorry about last night," his brother says, pulling away.  His face is red again.  "I should have been able to--"

"You were perfect," he answers.  "You were better than I was hoping you'd be."

His brother laughs and raises an eyebrow and takes him by the hand.  He's older.  His hands are bigger.

"Let's go back inside," his brother says, his blue eyes gleaming.


End file.
